Sophie Oliveira
Sophie Maria Rugani (née Oliveira) (born March 8, 1988) is a Brazilian professional wrestler, working for World Elite Wrestling on the Monday Night Animosity brand. Oliveira began her wrestling career in ECWF under the same name, but had minimal success before she quit. In 2010, she joined Pure Wrestling Industry (PWI) under the same name, but once again failed to break into the spotlight. Afterwards, she joined WEW in mid-2011, finding her success in championship contendership feuds before defeating James Kash at the Shattered Dreams pay-per-view to become the first female WEW Champion of the company. That same year, Oliveira won the highest honor in the company, Superstar of the Year, at the 2011 WEW Awards. Oliveira would then go on to become a one-time Tag Team Champion, two-time Starlets Champion, the longest-reigning Starlets Champion, and the first-ever Triple Crown Champion. In 2014, she was named the "Greatest Starlet Ever" by the WEW Top 10 lists. Early life After leaving her home in Brazil, Sophie went on to persuade her dreams. Sophie took it upon herself and spent every last drop of her savings on an unknown, small wrestling school in Los Angeles. During her time there, Sophie was determind to become the best and do what she had always wanted. Even if she had no one to support her, or even help..she refused to give up and spent hours of the week practically teaching herself every move and stunt. Sophie continued to fight her way, through the struggling and hard times before finally getting noticed by a well-known organization ran by Rock-N-Roll God in Los Angeles. ECWF After choosing to go out on her own, Sophie finally kicked off her wrestling career with Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation in 2011. She was sent to the second brand, that was ran by Rush Downing, who had recently agreed to bring his company over to ECWF and work as one. There, Sophie met with the current Divas Champion Karolina Graf and the two formed a team known as Glamour Girls. The duo quicky dominanted the tag team division and even won the yearly Tag Team from Hell tournament, to receive a shot at the Tag Team Championships. But not even a month later, after having disagreements with the management and company, Sophie decided to quit the federation. A few months later, she was announced as the 2011 ECWF Hall of Fame, and didn't even bother showing up to accept the award. Pure Wrestling Industry Sometime early 2011, Sophie got an offer to work for Pure Wrestling Industry, that was ran by James. J Walker. Sophie accepted the offer, and tagging along with her was her friend and tag team partner, Karolina Graf. The two didn't get their chance to work as a team, due to rarely ever getting booked. Sophie also competed in her first match in the One Shot Battle Royal, which she was eliminated from rather early. During Sophie's time in PWI, she quickly got involved in some sort of relationship with Chance Rugani. Sophie instantly got inovled in an interesting storyline with Sayge Jemson and her stable, Les Femmes L'Dor. She had an offer to join the stable, but she was undecided. The fed came to an end due to complications with the owner, so Sophie decision was left undecided. World Elite Wrestling (2011–2015) On June 20, 2011, Sophie made her debut on the Animosity pre-show Burnout, in the Main Event when she teamed up with Jamie Hayden to take on the team of Ligeia Cariosus and Lucas Alexander, thus picking up her first win. From there on out, she remained undefeated and battled her way through the very first Starlets Championship tournament, eventually gaining her first loss against Sayge Jemson at Free Fall to Fury. From then on, Sophie gained her first Championship ever when she became the first female to ever hold the WEW Championship. She is also a 2x Starlet Champion and 1x Tag Team Champion, thus claiming her as the first ever Triple Crown Champion in WEW history. WEW Championship A month later after sufering her first loss and attempt at a Championship, Sophie entered herself in an Open Battle Royal at Cyberslam. Unsprisingly, Sophie won the entire Battle Royal, giving her the automatic number one contender spot for the WEW Championship. The Champion at the time, James Kash, who wasn't too fond of the young, rising Starlet. On September 25, 2011, Sophie won her first Championship and became the first ever female to hold the WEW Championship when she defeated James Kash at Shattered Dreams. Sophie remained undefeated,eventually becoming the longest reigning WEW Champion after defeating the likes of Ariane Chevalier (the first Revolver Match winner) at Halloween X, Patrick Evans at WinterWarzone and the returning Ligeia Cariosus at Countdown to Demise, who was determined to take the WEW Championship out of Sophie's hands after previously making a statement out of the other Champions that she was coming. Three weeks later on Anomosity, with boyfriend Chance Rugani having personal beef with Jaxson Baxter, Sophie was scheduled to defend her Championship in a 2-on-1 handicap match with it being herself and Chance versus Jaxson. That night, Sophie lost her WEW Championship after being distracted by Ligeia, leaving Chance in the ring with Jaxson and eventually taping out, declaring Jaxson the new Champion. The next week, Chance had announced that Sophie would be getting her re-match but in a Fatal Four Way against himself, Ligeia Cariosus, and Champion Jaxson Baxter. Sophie had no choice but to agree to the match. Later on that night, Sophie and Chance teamed up once again to take on Ligeia and Jaxson, once again, ending up on the losing side of thing. Sophie was furious and that point on, had nothing to do with Chance. A week later, Sophie failed to gain back her Championship at Retribution when Chance Rugani picked up the win. Though she didn't win back what she rightfully never lost, she agreed to move on and support her boyfriend during his regin as Champion. WEW Starlets Championship After losing her WEW Championship and being on the losing end of things, Sophie decided to pick up her career and go on to get the one thing she failed to gain her first time around: the WEW Starlets Championship. Sophie worked her way back up, defeating Adrenaline's very own Cassidy Hightower at the Draft Show, followed by Genesis and then Danny Blade in a number one contendership match for Angelica Monroe's Starlets Championship. The next week on Animosity, Sophie defeated Angelica to become the new Starlets Champion, adding a second Championship to her name. At Beach Brawl, Sophie successfully retained her Championship when she defeated Angelica once again in her re-match clause. With a 280 day title reign, Sophie became the longest Starlet Champion. On August 5, 2013, Sophie Oliveira announced she was pregnant, therefore vacating her Starlet Championship reign. Feud with Astor Lane TBD Reformation of INKED In early 2013, after Karolina returned from her leg injury, she and Sophie decided to reform INKED and go after the one thing they had yet to hold together since coming together, which was the Tag Team Championships. The Tag Team Championship at the time were currently being held by British Alliance, who were on a Leave of Absence and hogging up the Championships from anyone who wanted to take them. Over the weeks more Tag Teams were delevoping and itching to get their hands on some Tag Team gold, such as The Nation of Prominence and the alliance of Kevin Hunter and Flame. When the British Alliance returned, they teams made it loud and clear that they were coming for their gold. At Shattered Dreams, at the end of the Nation of Prominence and British Alliance Tag Team, Kevin Hunter and Flame attacked Nation of Prominence and INKED attacked British Alliance. It turned into the battle of the Tag Teams, which lead into a Fatal Four Way Tag Team match at Animosity's Supershow. INKED came out with the Victory when Sophie pinned Flame and INKED won their first Tag Team Championships, which also marked Sophie as a Triple Crown Champion. INKED vs. Divas of Harlem TBD Maternity Leave and Return TBD Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **''Starstruck (Inverted stomp facebreaker) – 2011–present **''Brazilian Blowout ''(Inverted overdrive) – 2011–present *'Signature Moves''' **Jawbreaker **Swinging Neckbreaker **Triangle Choke **Snapmare **Octopus Stretch **Leg-feed Enzuigiri **Spinnging Heel Kick **Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown **Backhand chop (sometimes preceded by licking the palm of her hand) **Bicycle Kick **Diving Clothesline **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana Pin **One-armed neckbreaker slam **Spinebuster **Springboard sunset flip *'Entrance Music' **"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash feat. Fergie (ECWF) **"Touchin' On My" by 3OH!3 (PWI) **"Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman (WEW) **'"Beautiful You" by Saving Abel (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **Brazilian Beauty **Brazilian Knockout **The Queen Bee Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Champion (1x) **WEW Starlet Champion (2x) **WEW Tag Team Champion (1x) **First Triple Crown Champion **2011 WEW Award for Feud of the Year (w/ Karolina Graf vs. The Bella Twins, Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for Match of the Year (against Sayge Jemson, 'Nominated') **2011 WEW Award for Champion of the Year ('Nominated)' **2011 WEW Award for Tweeter of the Year (Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (w/ Chance Rugani, 'Won') **2011 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for People's Champ of the Year (Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for Superstar of the Year (Won) **2013 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (w/ Chance Rugani, 'Won') **Ranked #1 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Starlets Ever Personal life Sophie was born and raised in Salvador, Bahia, Brazil to a very wealthy family. Sophie's mother (Nathalie) was a fashion model, while her father (Robert) owned his very own company. Sophie was the middle child of three daughters (Priscilla oldest & Veronica youngest). Sophie has always been into competitive sports during her entire school year (i.e. Volley Ball, Football Soccer). After graduation High School, instead of going to college, she decided to pursue her next dream which was becoming a professional wrestler, something her parents disapproved of, since they had high expections for their daughters. Sophie let her parents know that they can either support her on what she wants to do, or have nothing to do with her at all. It was the ladder. Sophie wasted no time in packing her bags and flying the first flight to America, without giving any warning to her family. Priscilla later on went out to sport her sister, in which their parents decided to pretty much disown them. Veronica, the youngest, lived up to her families expections, pursing modeling and even some acting, before deciding to follow in her sisters footsteps when she turned 20. Veronica hasn't heard from her parents since. Currently, Sophie is living her dream as a professional wrestler. Sophie is currently linked to Chance Rugani, a fellow WEW Elitist. June 24, marked their two year anniversary as a couple. Chophie has become the top couple in and out of the wrestling industry, making them a 3x Couple of the Year. On August 1, 2013 Sophie announced via Twitter that she and Chance were engaged. The following week (August 5), on Monday Night Animosity Sophie had announced she was pregnant with their first child. The couple married on January 9, 2014 and welcomed their first child, Trace Kaiden Rugani, on April 12, 2014. See also Sophie Oliveira's Twitter